She Wishes
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him... [Incest, NejiHinata, angst]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off the anime show _Naruto _or its characters…

_Warnings:_ Hyuugacest (Incest between two Hyuugas)

* * *

**She Wishes**

She wishes that when he asks her about her team she wouldn't hesitate and tell him about Shino's silence and strength, and Kiba's loud, brash commentary as they each took turns sparring with each other. He never mentions his team in return, nor sympathizes with her.

She hopes that someday she will be able to tell him how much they care for each other, and how she can tell, without once looking at the ground.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes that when he asks about her training, that she wouldn't answer with a stuttered sentence, and then explain herself, even though she knows she doesn't need to. He never says anything in return, be it advice or insults; he has his own training to get on with.

She hopes that one day she can tell him that though she finds her training tough, she can handle it, and then ask him for help.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes that he wouldn't stand so still or proudly when they were being lectured by her father, his uncle. He only causes her to bend her head lower, a feeling of shame in her chest as her father's eyes turn on her, ashamed of her actions.

She hopes she can become as confident in her abilities as a person, just like he is in his, if only a little bit.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes that he wouldn't walk with a delicate grace that usually Hyuuga females could pull off. She's supposed to have it, but she isn't capable of standing tall, or keeping her chin held high or being able to walk as if she was the most important person in the room. Because she isn't and he always knows how to make sure she remembers.

She hopes that if she watches him enough, she might gain that grace and pull it off.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes she knew what could make him happy, but she is terrible at reading him. He simply smirks and stalks off when he notices she's watching him so intently again, with her fingers playing against each other.

She hopes they'll be able to understand each other, so she doesn't feel so lost when he returns home from a mission angry.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes he couldn't see through her, see her feelings and everything that makes up her very being. She can only stutter and blush and nod as he asks her about Naruto. He frowns at her as she explains why she admires Naruto so.

She hopes that it is concern she hears in his voice as he lectures her about the Kyuubi and about Naruto's blindness.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes her father would not compare her and Hanabi so correctly. She wishes he couldn't tell that she'd heard. He always stares at her with a softer look in his eyes when he does.

She hopes that one day he might comfort her, properly, so she doesn't feel so alone within her family.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

She wishes that he wasn't able to read her so well, because she finds it hard to convince herself of her improvements, when he is so willingly looks down upon them. He doesn't look over her proudly when she finally achieves what she has been wanting to for months.

She hopes that he'll be proud of her one day, just so she can smile at him and perhaps get a proper smile in return.

Sometimes, she wishes she could lie to him.

- - - - -

"Hinata," He says one night, as he steps inside her dark room, "You've changed."

She nods silently, her hands clasped in front of her. She is watching the fireflies dance with each other. "I've improved." She says, and she knows he can hear the hope in her voice.

He nods and moves forward, so he is two steps behind her. She knows she has gained his respect, if only through her training regime. She can feel his eyes on her back, it is as if she is made of glass and he can see through her, "You no longer stutter or blush around Uzumaki. You no longer like him."

She nods, though it is not a question. She hopes a day will come when he will ask meaningful questions, not make correct assumptions.

He takes a step closer, and she feels his hand near her arm, "Who do you like now?"

She blushes and her eyes flicker from him to the ground, he is looking down on her, a small smile playing on his lips.

She wishes she could lie to him.

* * *

**Woffy: **Yet another drabbly thing that was brought on by boredom… The usual comments/criticism would be nice… I still haven't seen a lot of the show, so I know their personalities are off... 

Yay for Neji/Hinata!


End file.
